


Christmas Traditions

by StrongHermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongHermione/pseuds/StrongHermione
Summary: Hermione's first Christmas as a Malfoy sees a blending of their respective traditions—plus a new one she never saw coming.





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer—The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.
> 
> This story was written for Bunnyhops in the Malfoy Manor Christmas Exchange from the following prompt: Lucius/Hermione/Draco - Hermione's introduction to a Malfoy's Christmas - old traditions... and new ones. 
> 
> Thanks to my ever-faithful cheerleaders and especial thanks to my fabulous beta.

* * *

 

Hermione Malfoy screamed her climax and collapsed onto her husband's body just as she felt the rush of his climax shoot up into her.  Draco Malfoy clutched his wife's torso to his, leaning heavily against the bedhead to keep them upright.  Hermione was panting as she came down from her high and she draped her arms around Draco's shoulders to help stabilise herself.

"So good…" she complimented him breathlessly.

"As always," he replied with a smirk.

She leaned over slightly and picked up Draco's old Slytherin tie that had been discarded earlier and draped it around her neck.  She heard his small intake of breath and felt the stirring against her arse as he registered the green and silver stripes against the pale skin between her breasts.  "Do you want to give me detention again, Professor Malfoy?" she asked saucily.

Draco gave her a sharp spank before rubbing his hand soothingly over her rump.  He alternated the swats and the rubs until Hermione was writhing in his lap, begging him to take her and promising that she would be a good girl and not disrupt class again.  Getting into the role play, Draco lifted her from the bed and gently pushed her over to the writing desk they kept in their bedroom.  He bent her over it, taking her from behind as he enumerated the many offences she had committed that earned her this detention and the punishment within.  She was driven to several orgasms before he exploded into her for the final time, the pair of them falling into a heap on the floor to recover.

Wrapping one arm around her, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  "How did I get so lucky with you?" he asked.

"The Gods saw you reformed your ways and decided to reward you," she teased.

Draco scoffed.  "I didn't do that much reforming," he pointed out.

Hermione shrugged philosophically.  "You did on the important things.  Anyway, maybe the Gods are rewarding me for being the paragon of virtue that I was and giving me a Sex God to live out my days with."

"You needed a Sex God to get you out of that rut you were in," Draco said, lightly tickling her sides and causing her to squeal.  "I think I've definitely brought out the inner sex kitten in you."

"You brought out something in me, that's for sure.  I never realised just how kinky I could be until you came along," she said with an impish grin.

Draco merely smirked at her confession.  She had indeed come a long way from the shy girl he had bedded for the first time three years ago with the lights off and having to reassure her every few seconds, due to the insecurities that plagued her following her ill-fated relationship with Ron Weasley.  Slowly she had become more adventurous, progressing to allowing him to see parts of her naked, then all of her, her gradual exploration and discovery of his own body.  Becoming vocal in what she would like to have done to her and what she would like to do to him and actually partaking in sexual activity elsewhere other than the bed.  The shy, self-doubting girl she was then would not recognise the confident, secure, experienced woman she was now.  His ego always got a large boost when he thought about how it was him that had brought this side of her out.  Lately they had even taken to pushing the boundaries while out in public—a discreet hand job under the cover of the tablecloth in a restaurant, frotting on a crowded dance floor in a nightclub until they both orgasmed, and even a quick shag in a bathroom at The Leaky Cauldron.  The thrill of getting caught was notching up the pleasure they always took from each other.

The sudden sound of little feet on the polished wooden stairs leading to their suite in the Malfoy family townhouse had them scrambling up from their position on the floor and diving under the covers of their bed.  Getting caught in _this_ situation was not even a remote option.  Hermione had just pulled a t-shirt over her head and Draco the blanket up over the lower halves of their bodies when the door to their bedroom flung open and Draco's six-year-old sister ran in.  She stopped short when she saw the two of them in bed and wrinkled her nose.

"Are you in bed _again_?" she asked disdainfully.

"We were very tired when we came home from work," Hermione explained.

"You're always tired!  You should go to bed when I do, then you won't be tired so much.  Daddy says that a good night's sleep is important to grow your brains," the little blonde girl said authoritatively.

"Our brains are already big enough, Ursula," Draco said.  "What do you want?"

"It's only seven more sleeps until Christmas.  You said you were going to owl my letter to Father Christmas when you were at work today.  I had to make sure you remembered," Ursula said.

Draco rolled his eyes.  "Yes, I remembered," he said with a long-suffering sigh.  Hermione gave him a sharp nudge with her elbow and scowled at him.

"Don't worry, Baby, I made sure it was the very first thing he did as soon as he arrived this morning," Hermione assured her.  The letter was currently sitting in the top drawer of Draco's desk, ready to be moved to the box of mementos they were keeping for when Ursula was older.

"Good," Ursula said decisively.  "Daddy says it's nearly time for dinner and you should stop sleeping and get dressed." 

Hermione blushed at effectively being told via a six year old to stop having sex and join the family for dinner.  Draco told his sister to go back and tell their father that he and Hermione would be down presently and gestured for her to leave.  Ursula ran out of the room and back down the stairs in the Knightsbridge townhouse where they all lived.  Hermione reached into her bedside drawer and extracted a matching set of underwear and quickly donned them, pulling off and tossing Draco's t-shirt that she had hastily thrown on into the hamper in the corner of their room.

"Why did she write a letter to this _Father Christmas_ person anyway?" Draco asked as he got dressed as well.

"It's tradition," Hermione told him.  "You and Lucius are so big on traditions around here I thought I would slip a few in for myself."

"Our traditions are steeped in centuries of culture and family, not gimmicks designed to cater to the greed of spoiled children," Draco drawled.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise.  "I _know_ I did not just hear _you_ complain about a greedy, spoiled child, Draco Malfoy," she said pointedly.  He had the grace to appear slightly sheepish; after all, he had been the epitome of _spoiled_ as a child.  "Besides, if you had bothered to read the letter Ursi wrote you would know that the only thing she asked for herself was a pram for her doll."

Draco was confused.  "It was a rather thick letter," he said.  "Are you sure she only asked for one thing?"  Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed with a pair of stockings in her hand.  She seemed to visibly debate something in her head before resolutely shaking it and beginning to stretch the silk hose over her legs.  "Hermione?" Draco asked gently, sitting down next to her.

"She asked for a wife for her Daddy," Hermione confided.  "She wrote how happy you were now that you had a wife and she thought that Lucius should have one as well.  She wrote all about him and what sort of person he would want to marry."

Draco was rather taken aback.  His mother had died giving birth to Ursula.  Her pregnancy had come as a huge shock to the small family, she and Lucius had given up trying for another child when Draco started at Hogwarts.  In the aftermath of the end of the war, their trials and subsequent acquittals, it was actually several months into the pregnancy, when a small bump started to become evident, that Narcissa realised her lack of menstruation was not caused by stress after all.  Despite the risk of taking the pregnancy to full term given her age and delicate health, she decided the opportunity to have a long-desired and awaited for second child was worth it. 

Tragically the risk proved to be fatal for the forty five year old witch.  Her fragile body could not cope with the demands that labour placed on her and she lived only long enough after her daughter entered the world to name her, and proclaim her love for her husband and children before she slipped away.

"Father can't remarry," Draco said sadly.

"Draco, I know you miss your mother and that she and Lucius loved each other very much, but you can't expect him to live the rest of his life completely alone," Hermione said compassionately. 

"It's not that," Draco said.  "Remember back when we were planning our wedding and you said it would be romantic if we used the same binding ceremony that my parents did?"

Hermione nodded.  "You and Lucius shouted me down," she remembered.  She had been rather surprised at their vehemence and quickly moved on with her checklist.  She thought perhaps Lucius and Narcissa had used some archaic pure-blood ritual that she as a muggle-born would be excluded from and did not want to push the issue further.

"We shouted you down because of the predicament Father finds himself in now.  He cannot be with another person—witch, wizard, muggle or anything," Draco explained.  At Hermione's perplexed expression he continued, "Their binding was for life—the life of _both_ of them individually, not until death do they part.  It was an insistence of Mother's parents who were afraid that Father would not be faithful.  The binding spell they used will cause physical pain should either of them try to have sex with someone other than each other."

Hermione's eyes widened and her hand flew to cover her open mouth.  "So Lucius hasn't had sex in over six years?" she asked in a horrified whisper.

"No," Draco replied bluntly.

"That's… that's… dreadful!"  Hermione exclaimed.  "Is there nothing he can do to reverse it?" she asked.

"No, believe me, he's looked.  He can wank, that's about it," Draco said candidly.

"Poor man," Hermione said sympathetically, staring at the wall in contemplation.  She had gotten to know Lucius very well over the years.  After the war, once she had helped her parents resettle in London, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to finish her education.  Draco had returned as well and the two struck up a tentative friendship.  It was this friendship that led Draco to see what others had seen for several years—Hermione really was the brightest witch of the age.  By the end of the year Draco had convinced his father that if they wanted to resurrect their family empire into the business conglomerate it had been in years past, then they had to secure the services of Hermione Jean Granger. 

Hermione had taken some convincing but the opportunity to drive and head the newly created Muggle Acquisitions division of Malfoy Incorporated was too good to pass up.  Her father also helped her to see that the copious amount of money the Malfoys were willing to pay her trumped any concerns she had regarding her perceived lack of qualifications.  She also had the foresight to bring the Golden Boy himself, Harry Potter, into the business as their Public Relations Manager and Spokesperson.  Harry had quickly discovered that chasing after Dark Wizards his whole life was not something he wanted to do.  With their status in the wizarding world and their muggle backgrounds, Hermione and Harry were able to lift the stature of the company in their world and blast into the corporate world on the muggle side with brilliant results. 

Lucius had drawn the line at employing the final third of the famed Golden Trio, Ron Weasley, but the only person who really seemed upset by that was Ron himself.  Hermione had explained to her then-boyfriend that working together and living together might not be the best situation for them.  As it was they lasted less than a year past Hermione's education as a couple before Ron decided that pastures were greener elsewhere and ended their relationship.  Hermione had taken a large blow to her self-esteem with the demise of the relationship she had thought was going to last forever and she kept to herself socially for a long time.

Draco meanwhile had flitted from witch to witch, fling to casual fling, only interested in a good time.  He and Harry became quite the team on the social circuit—young, successful businessmen who knew just how to treat a witch, making her feel special while all the time not committing to any one girl for longer than a few nights.  Funnily enough, they both decided around the same time that they should probably start their search for that one special witch to settle down with.

Harry met one of their old classmates at a product launch for the company and it quickly became known that he was officially off the market.  Mandy Brocklehurst had been introduced to him by Luna Lovegood who had been in the same house with her at Hogwarts.  Mandy had been one of the students to return to Hogwarts after the war to complete her schooling so she and Hermione were acquainted as well and the former Ravenclaw did not feel at all threatened by the special relationship that Hermione and Harry shared. 

Since the untimely death of Narcissa, Lucius and Draco had to deal with the grief of suddenly losing their wife and mother as well as cope with the demands of a newborn baby.  Lucius had tried to engage a nanny, not wanting Ursula to be cared for by house elves as he and Draco had been, but it was difficult to find someone to meet their exacting standards, and who was aware of the Wizarding world.  Lucius started bringing the baby to work with him.  As the owner of the company, no one was going to tell him it was not the normal thing to do.  Lucius' team of secretaries were all matronly and, most importantly, all mothers.  They worked out a schedule of sorts whereby they would take charge of the baby when she arrived and place her back in her father or brother's arms at the end of the working day.  They converted an office into a small nursery and playroom and one of them was with her all day.  It provided a nice break from their regular duties.

Hermione, like most of the other witches in the company, would poke her head into the playroom at least once a day to fawn over the baby and kiss and cuddle her.  As time passed and the novelty of having Ursula in the office every day wore off, Hermione was the only one outside of Lucius's secretaries who continued to make time to spend with the little girl.  After 'Dada' and 'Day-co', 'Hummy' was the third person Ursula identified in her life.  It was Hermione who she showed her dolls to, and Hermione she played dress up with.  Hermione would even come to the townhouse occasionally outside of hours simply to spend time playing with the motherless girl.

Lucius had also developed a close friendship with the witch.  He encouraged Hermione to channel the confidence and savvy she showed in the conference room into her personal life.  He would casually drop the names of designers and stylists she should consult to have her looks match her smarts.  Early on he had identified her as the witch for his son.  He knew that mentioning anything overtly to either of them would only result in them stubbornly refusing to have anything to do with each other, so Lucius simply encouraged Hermione to consult with Draco on takeovers and mergers, and invited her to stay for dinner when she was at the townhouse with Ursula.  Slowly, as Draco began to realise that playing the field was not really something he wanted to do any longer, he began to notice Hermione more and more.  Their casual chats turned into flirtatious banter and business dinners soon became official dates, culminating in their marriage the previous July.

Hermione was a little bit sad that she had not known this about Lucius previously; she thought they had grown quite close over the years.  Although, she supposed something as private as this was not something he would necessarily bandy about—even to his daughter-in-law.  He was always the soul of propriety and chivalry around her.

"Does he suffer for it?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I think in the last few years he has," Draco said, lost in his own thoughts.  "Before that I used to help him out a bit."  Hermione's gasp brought his brain back to the room and he hastily clarified what he meant to his horrified looking wife.  "No, no, I didn't do anything sexual with him or anything…no!"  Hermione relaxed marginally but he knew the expression on her face meant, _'explain yourself quickly'_.  Draco took a breath.

"One night, about eighteen months after Mother died, I brought a witch back here for some…"

"Sex," Hermione interjected when Draco trailed off.

"Yes, sex," he said, slightly uncomfortable about talking about his previous conquests with his wife.  "I took her into the drawing room not realising that Father was in there.  You know how he sometimes sits in those big chairs by the windows and you can't see him?"  He waited while Hermione nodded that she knew what he meant.  "So I seduced this girl nicely and we had sex and I sent her on her way.  Once I was alone, Lucius piped up and offered some advice about how I could have satisfied her better—nearly scared me to death!"  Hermione could not help the giggle that arose in her throat; she could almost picture the scene.  Lucius loved to startle people with his presence from those chairs. 

"After that, he would sometimes watch and get himself off on it," Draco confided.  "Usually he would just sit in the shadows and observe, sometimes he would make himself known.  On a very rare occasion he would join in."

"I though you said he couldn't have sex," Hermione said.

"He can't penetrate," Draco clarified.  "He can get a hand job and he can give oral sex but that's it.   I've never touched him or him me, let me just say," he stressed firmly, "but I guessed if I could help him in some way then I would.  He has never watched us."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.  She was a little uncomfortable at the situation but she had to admit to a teeny tiny part of her that was quivering in arousal at the thought of blatantly being watched like that.  She was trying not to think too hard on that right now.

"When we first started going out I told him straight that if we got to that point then he couldn't watch.  He said straight back that he had too much respect for you and for our relationship to do that so there was no problem.  He would be satisfied with a _Playwizard_ and his hand from now on," Draco said.  He took her hand and squeezed it gently in assurance.  Leaning in to place a soft kiss on her cheek, he noted with a small smile the intense look of concentration in her eyes.  He knew she was processing all she had heard. 

They sat in silence for several minutes until Hermione shuddered slightly.  "Are you turned on?" Draco asked, perplexed.  He knew _that_ shudder.

"No," Hermione denied quickly.  He also knew the tone of voice she had used and the haste in her answer meant that she was lying.

He eyed her shrewdly.  "Hermione, are you excited by the thought that Lucius might get off on watching us?"

There was only silence from the woman sitting next to him for several moments until she quietly confessed, "I don't know."

Draco knew this was pushing a new boundary for them.  He put his arm around his wife and held her close to his side, kissing her head and running his fingers through her hair.  "You don't have to do anything," he said softly.  "I didn't tell you this to get you to agree to letting him watch us.  Do what you normally do—think about it and we'll talk."  With that the pair of them stood and finished getting ready for dinner.

.

Two days later the Department Heads were in their final meeting of the year in the boardroom of Malfoy Incorporated.  Over the years Lucius had assembled a crack team to run the different divisions of his company.  Although he oversaw everything, he relied on his Department Heads to deal with the details of their particular specialties.  He met with each one individually on a regular basis but insisted they get together once a month as a group to go over the company strategies and brainstorm any issues or opportunities that arose.

Currently the Head of Accounting was delivering a report on the financial results of the previous month.  Having analysed the results in depth herself earlier in the week, Hermione allowed herself to tune out the drone of the accountant's voice and let her mind wander.  Her eyes roved the room, sharing looks of mutual boredom with both Draco and Harry as her gaze passed them.  She mechanically jotted down some key points the accountant was making and doodled in the margins of her notebook as the wizard expounded on some minutiae point of finance. 

Presently her wandering gaze found the figure of her father-in-law sitting directly opposite her.  Unlike most CEO's, Lucius did not sit at the head of the board table during meetings.  He found it much more effective to sit in the middle of one side of the table where he had room to spread his papers out and easy access to everyone surrounding him.  Hermione's thoughts harked back to the conversation she and Draco had had two nights ago about the predicament Lucius was in in regards to his sex life and lack thereof.  She would be lying if she said that conversation had not permeated her thoughts several times a day since then.

For the first time, Hermione found herself examining Lucius as a _man_.  He had not changed all that much in all the years she had known him.  Even though nearly fifteen years had passed he was still the proud, handsome man she had first laid eyes on as a twelve-year-old girl in Flourish and Blotts.  The years and getting to know him better had softened some of the sharp edges in her memory and the complete turnaround in his personal beliefs since the end of the war also served to humanise him somewhat from the cold, bigoted wizard he had been then.   Physically he was a very desirable man.  His hair still retained a lustre that commanded notice and his features were still sharp and pleasing to the eye.  Hermione knew by looking at Lucius how Draco would turn out at the same age.  She knew both of them kept in shape with a regular fitness regime and if Lucius's body was anything like Draco's… she wept for womankind that this man was unattainable.

No woman would ever be able to deal with the fact that Lucius would be unable to fully slake her desire.  Draco had said that all forms of penetration for Lucius were off the table—only a hand could offer him relief and he could only bring satisfaction to a woman with his fingers and tongue on the outside of her body.  While Hermione knew the delights that oral sex and heavy petting could bring, she also knew that nothing beat the feeling of penetration, when her husband sheathed his cock inside her wet pussy and began to pound away. 

She thought about that for a while.  Upon reflection it seemed rather shallow of her to think that a witch would only stay with a man based on the sort of sex he could give her.  She turned her gaze to her husband seated next to his father.  If something happened to Draco today and he could no longer penetrate her body would that be the death knell to their relationship?  ' _No_ ,' she decided quickly.  Although she would certainly miss that side of things, there was much more to them than just sex.  The thought of being without Draco's mere presence hurt her physically.  ' _The lack of sex at the beginning of the relationship would be the problem_ ,' she thought, not now that they were married and committed to spending their lives together.  As though he could feel her eyes on him, Draco turned his head and locked his gaze with hers.  A soft, loving smile graced his face for a fleeting moment before they both turned back to the accountant, the moment seeming to solidify Hermione's thoughts that the connection she and Draco shared was deep and meaningful.

Before long, the continuing monotone of the accountant drove Hermione's thoughts to wander again.  She had listened to him long enough to realise he had only covered half of the information he was to deliver.  Her roving eyes settled again on her father-in-law.  She resumed her previous contemplation of his looks and attractiveness.  Her conversation with Draco entered her mind again and she remembered it in detail in her head.  Her eyes slid slightly out of focus as she began to play out a scenario in her mind whereby she and Draco would enter the darkened drawing room at the townhouse, already kissing and beginning to undress each other… 

_They would caress each other over their haphazard clothes as they made their way to the thick, white rug before the fireplace, the low fire providing just enough light in the room to be able to see each other.  The edges of the room would be shrouded in darkness so neither of them could see the figure sitting quietly in one of the large wingback chairs by the windows._

_Draco would sensuously unzip her dress and lower it down, exposing her breasts and allowing it to sit at her waist.  He would bend down and take one of her lace-covered nipples into his mouth, biting softly and causing her to gasp at the sensation he elicited.  A jolt of pleasure from his ministrations would curl through her stomach and come to rest in a throb of her clit.  She would delve her fingers into his hair and rub his head as he swapped his attention from one nipple to the other, all the while leaving a wet trail from his tongue on the exposed swell of her breasts._

_Reaching around her back he would unclasp her bra at the same moment that she pushed his shirt from his shoulders, leaving them both naked from the waist up.  They would continue to kiss and pet each other, all the while removing further articles of clothing until Draco was lowering both of their naked bodies to the rug and pulling her on top of him.  A scream would rent the air when she felt Draco's cock pierce her body.  Heedless of his admonition to be quiet lest she wake his father and sister, Hermione would continue to be vocal in her praise at his prowess.  Draco would hastily cast a silencing charm, after which he would join in with her loud moans.  He would add dirty talk to turn her on even more, telling her all the filthy things he wanted to do to her to push her over the edge._

_Just at the point her orgasm was ready to wash over her, Hermione would happen to look over to the chairs by the window.  A movement from one of the supposedly empty chairs would catch her attention and she would identify Lucius sitting there, raptly watching them.  His hand would be clearly busy in his lap, his excitement caused from watching the sensual pair on the rug.  Just as her climax would take her over, she would notice the slumping of the man in the chair, indicating his own enjoyment of the moment and Draco would follow only moments later, still unaware they were being observed…_

Lucius had been aware of Hermione's wool-gathering for several minutes.  He did not take her to task, he knew she would be able to answer any question posed to her about the financial status of the company—she could probably give a more succinct assessment than the man currently boring the pants off the entire room.  But he was concerned with her uncharacteristic inattention.  Utilising skills learned in war, he gently probed her mind, immediately finding himself caught in a vision that surprised the hell out of him.  He was watching himself, watching _her_ and Draco as they made love on the rug in front of the fire in the drawing room of their townhouse!  He broke the connection from her mind just as he observed the almost mutual orgasms she imagined.  Clearing his throat and shifting himself in his chair to alleviate the sudden arousal he felt caused a small chain reaction around the whole table, everyone seeming to come out of small trances at once.  Lucius signalled to Draco to call for a break and the team disbursed temporarily to refresh themselves.  Hermione and Draco joined Harry and some of the other, younger department heads at the side of the room and refilled their tea cups. 

Lucius watched them in silent contemplation.  He wondered why, of all the things she could have thought about or fantasised about, she chose _that_ particular scenario.  She had managed to dream up one of the only ways he could now participate in a sexual encounter—obviously Draco had said something to her.  He would be lying if he said he was not intrigued, but he would have to talk to his son before anything would be said to his daughter-in-law.

.

Hermione cuddled up against Draco's side that night after they climbed into bed.  They moved around a bit until they were comfortable—it was their favourite time to talk about things as a couple.  Hermione did not mind living with Lucius and Ursula, she had grown up in a similar situation after all.  Her paternal grandmother lived with them until she passed away when Hermione was nine and her mother's parents still lived next door to the Grangers in nearby Chelsea.  Hermione also thought it was important that Ursula grow up with a female influence in the house.  Situated in the most affluent area of Knightsbridge, the Malfoy townhouse sprawled over four levels plus a cellar.  Hermione and Draco had a suite of six rooms on the top floor of the large townhouse so although they were under the same roof, they did have their privacy.  Time alone though was a luxury in their busy lives.

Draco gently caressed his hands up and down Hermione's arms.  "I swear Beckett gets more boring every month," he complained about the accountant from the meeting.

"He's an accountant, it's his job to be boring," Hermione said drily. 

"Even you zoned out," Draco pointed out.  "You didn't even zone out in Binns' classes."  Hermione blushed as she remembered just what it was to cause her to become inattentive.  Draco did not miss the reddening of her cheeks and smirked cheekily.  "Were you thinking about something you shouldn't have been?" he teased.  "Something… naughty?" he whispered the last word into her ear and licked the lobe immediately after.

Hermione could not help the shudder of arousal—caused both from the continuing oral attention being paid to her ear, which was a particular erogenous zone of hers, and from remembering her little trip down fantasy lane that afternoon.  "A little bit," she breathed.

"Hmmm… starring me?"

"Of course," Hermione said honestly. 

"Tell me everything," he instructed.

Hermione hesitated.  Draco pulled back slightly; normally she was not shy in elucidating her fantasies and dreams.  If anything her narrations were capable of driving the two of them into such an aroused frenzy that a single thrust of Draco's cock into Hermione's pussy was enough to cause them both to immediately come.  "What is it?" he asked in concern as he watched her bite her lip, a sure sign of her sudden nervousness.

"Maybe… um… maybe it didn't star just you," she confessed in a whisper.

"Threesome?" he teased.

"Not exactly…" she hedged.

Draco looked at her in slight confusion.  Comprehension visibly dawned on his face.  "You were thinking about what I told you the other day?"  With her lip still firmly wedged between her teeth, Hermione nodded.  "Did you get excited thinking about it?"  She nodded again.  Draco tightened his arms around her.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" she asked.

"No, I don't," Draco said.  "Is it something you want to try?" he asked.  He knew he enjoyed the experience of being watched.  Their recent escapades of flirting with the edges of propriety in public were tinged with remembrances of Lucius watching him engage in sex.  Truth be told he was a little nervous at being caught by a stranger.  There was something safe about performing in front of someone he trusted like his father; there was no risk of exposure.

Hermione shrugged.  She was silent for several minutes, continuing to feel comforted in Draco's embrace.  "I think it might be… a bit exciting," she finally said.  She pulled back to look deep into Draco's eyes.  "How would we even approach it?" she asked.

"Leave it to me."

.

"But I have to tell _someone_!" Ursula cried desperately, bouncing on her knees where she was sitting on the floor.  The Malfoys had gathered in the drawing room after dinner on Christmas Eve.  Ursula was already bathed and ready for bed while the adults all still wore the semi-formal attire they had attended dinner in. 

"Ursula, discretion is a paragon of being a lady," Lucius informed her.

"What's dis-dis—" she stumbled over the unfamiliar word.

"Discretion," Hermione repeated clearly.  "It means keeping a secret."

"I can keep secrets!  I haven't told _anyone_ that Draco bought you a necklace and a really old book for Christmas," Ursula said excitedly.  As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realised she had blabbed her brother's secret.  Looking at Draco's disbelieving expression with a grimace, she sheepishly apologised for spilling the beans.  In the face of her obvious remorse and the amused, indulgent looks on the faces of Hermione and Lucius, Draco had little choice but to accept her apology.

"And with that…" Draco said sardonically.  He got up and went to the lavishly decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the drawing room.   Bending down he retrieved two brightly wrapped gifts from beneath the tree and presented them to his wife.  "Happy Christmas," he said and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Hermione smiled and unwrapped the present that clearly contained a jewellery box.  Prising open the lid she had a small intake of breath when she saw the diamond necklace presented in the case. 

"I thought it would match the dress you're going to wear to the New Year's Ball," Draco said softly as she lifted the pink and black diamond encrusted gold necklace from the silk-lined box.  The colours alternated around the whole chain and matched the shade of pink silk she was planning to wear with a black lace overlay and matching shoes.  It was perfect.  He took it from her and fastened it around her neck, the stones sitting elegantly at the base of her throat.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she said.  They shared a brief kiss.  "Ursula, why don't you put this one back under the tree and I can open it tomorrow?  Just because I know it's a really old book doesn't mean I know which one it is.  I'm sure I will still be surprised" she said with a smile, handing the wrapped book back to the child.  Ursula did as asked.  While she was carefully putting the present back she looked longingly at a large box labelled with her name.

Hermione and Draco held a whispered conversation.  Draco finally sighed resignedly and nodded his head.  "Baby, you can open that present tonight.  It's from Draco and me," Hermione said.

"It is not Christmas yet," Lucius pointed out.

"I always got to choose one present to open on Christmas Eve, it's a tradition in and of itself," Hermione said.

Ursula struggled with the weight of the box until Lucius cast a feather-light charm on it.  As the box was brought closer by his daughter, Lucius asked, "What other traditions does your family partake of?"

"Well Christmas lunch tomorrow, of course, which we will all attend," Hermione said.  The four of them were due at her Grandmother Kendrick's house the next day at eleven o'clock.  "I will also be attending a church service in the morning with Dad and Granda."

"Not your mother and Grandmother as well?" Lucius asked. 

Hermione shook her head.  "No, they are both Catholic and will attend Mass tonight at midnight.  Dad, Granda and I will attend the Church of England service in the morning."

"What's the difference?" Lucius asked.  There was no organised religion in the Wizarding world.  If anything they observed more Pagan-influenced festivals such as Halloween and Mid-summer.  The equinoxes and solstices were more important in their culture, even though some of the muggle holidays, such as Easter and Christmas had instituted themselves as well.

"Not a lot, it's more to do with how the rituals are performed and the certain prayers that are said.  At the end of the day both religions worship God and Jesus Christ," Hermione explained.  Lucius simply nodded.  "Are there any other traditions you perform at this time of year?"

"We light a candle in the window for Mummy so she can see us on Christmas," Ursula piped up.  She was carefully unwrapping the bright paper of her present.  The methodical, neat process was abandoned as soon as she identified what was inside.  The paper was hastily ripped off to reveal an ornate doll's house with a complete set of furniture.  Hermione smiled happily at the little witch's enthusiasm but she did notice the heaviness that had descended over the two men as they remembered Narcissa. 

Squeezing her husband's hand gently, she said, "Why don't we do that now?  You can play with your doll house tomorrow, Baby."  Ursula immediately abandoned her present and ran over to the tree where a white candle was sitting at the base ready to be lit.  She picked it up, took it to the large bay window and set it on the sill.  She quickly came back and grabbed her father's hand, attempting to pull him up from his chair. 

"Come on, Daddy," she said.

With a sad, yet indulgent smile, Lucius allowed himself to be pulled over to the window.  Draco followed with Hermione.  "Draco, will you do the honour?" Lucius offered.  Checking to make sure Ursula was a safe distance away; Draco withdrew his wand and used it to light the flame of the candle.  He closed his eyes briefly and had a moment of remembrance for the woman that, for a long time, had been the one person he could rely on to have his best interests at heart.

"It's time for the story, Daddy," Ursula said.

"Story?" Hermione asked.

"Dad tells a story about Mother after we light the candle," Draco told her.  "Another tradition."  He guided Hermione back to the sofa and they sat down while Ursula cuddled onto her father's lap.  Lucius told them the story of the first time he had met Narcissa (that he was conscious of) when he was seven and she was five.  He told them how the little blonde witch had followed him around, continually telling him that she was going to marry him one day, and they would have two beautiful children.  He made them all laugh with his response to the girl that he was never going to get married to a _girl_ , as _girls_ have germs.  At the conclusion of the tale he told them softly of how Narcissa's prediction had come true and they had married and had two beautiful children.

Once he had finished, Lucius declared it was time for Ursula to go to bed.  There was a brief delay while Hermione and Ursula prepared a glass of milk (with just a dash of brandy) and a small plate of biscuits for Father Christmas to snack on and a bag of carrots for the reindeer.  Ursula decided she wanted Hermione to tuck her in tonight so the two of them made their way up the stairs to the little girl's room after she had given her father and brother a good night kiss. 

It left the two Malfoy men alone for the first time in several days.

Draco offered to get his father a drink.  After dinner drinks were usually left until Ursula had departed for the night.  There was a nervous energy in the room that Draco thought might be eased with a dram of liqueur.  He poured a small glass of Hermione's favourite port for her as well and set it aside to wait for her return.

Lucius thanked Draco as his son passed him the glass.  Watching as Draco retook his seat, Lucius decided to broach the subject that had been plaguing him for the last few days.

"Did you tell Hermione about my situation?" he asked.

Draco did not immediately answer.  There was no accusation in Lucius' tone; he was merely asking the question.  Since the night Hermione had confessed to her fantasising in the Department Heads meeting, the two of them had discussed the possibility further, even going so far as to incorporate the scenario in their lovemaking.  The previous night they had been in their own sitting room on the rug in front of the fire with an illusion cast of Lucius sitting in a chair watching.  It had been one of the most intense experiences the couple had ever shared.

"Yes, I did," Draco answered after a few moments.  "It came up because Ursi wrote a letter to Father Christmas asking for a wife for you.  Hermione misunderstood me when I said you couldn't remarry and it came out.  I apologise if it was not something you wished for me to discuss with her."

"I don't have a problem with her knowing that.  I trust her and know she will not betray my secrets to anyone.  She is a Malfoy now, after all," he said confidently.  Lucius did not know how to broach what he had seen in her mind without divulging the fact that he had been in there.  Draco did it for him.

"She knows about the other women I used to be with," Draco said, staring into his drink contemplatively.  He chanced a quick glance at his father to see if there was any discernible reaction.

Lucius simply nodded thoughtfully.  "You mean the ones you used to specifically seduce in this room," he clarified.

"Yes," Draco replied.

"And?" Lucius prompted.

"She's interested," Draco said.

There was silence in the room again as Lucius thought about this.  He knew it was something that intrigued her given what he had seen that day.  He had been relieving his own tension in the last few days by recalling it and also imagining the scenario in real life.  Being in the room now was actually affecting him a little bit.  If he closed his eyes he could see the two naked figures writhing on the rug at his feet.  It was an intoxicating sight—and one he was rapidly beginning to wish would come true.

"How interested?" he asked.

"Interested enough to keep bringing it up," Draco said.  "Interested enough to role play it."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I have never had a problem with it before," Draco pointed out.

"Actually, you never had a problem with the other women.  You specifically warned me that watching you and Hermione was not something you were going to allow," Lucius reminded him.

"That was then," Draco said.  "When we first started going out she wouldn't even do it with the lights on let alone anywhere other than the bedroom and certainly never involving anyone else.  At the time I didn't want to frighten her away, I was in for the long haul with her after all," Draco explained with a smile.  The smile was mirrored by Lucius who had always approved of his son pursuing the intelligent, talented, compassionate and beautiful witch.  "Now she's a lot more adventurous and, to tell the truth, she's been getting off on the thought the last couple of days."

"To tell the truth, so have I," Lucius confessed absently.

Draco looked at Lucius, puzzled. "What made you even think of it?" he asked.  "Come to think of it, what made you even bring it up?  Have we said something inadvertently?"

Lucius realised he had spoken out of turn.  ' _Confession is supposed to be good for the soul_ ,' he supposed.  Taking a deep breath he admitted, "In the meeting the other day she was out of it, I thought that was uncharacteristic of her and I worried that something was wrong.  I had a quick look and found myself in her fantasy."

Draco flashed a look of annoyance and anger at his father.  "You promised you wouldn't do that sort of thing anymore," he reminded the older man.

"I promised a lot of things I wouldn't do anymore, if that's the one I go back on then I really don't think there is a problem.  When it comes to the health and well-being of my family—especially my girls—I will do anything short of the Unforgivables to ensure it."  At the end of the trials, all the marked Death Eaters were required to undertake Unbreakable Vows swearing they would never again perform any of the three Unforgivable Curses.  With a one-way ticket to Azkaban on offer for any who refused, they lined up willingly to offer their assurances.  "Is this something we need to work towards?" Lucius asked, turning the subject back to their earlier conversation.

"I don't think so," Draco replied.  "She's ready; we'll just play things by ear.  I don't think you need to hide over there in the chairs or anything like that.  Perhaps we should just lower the lights a little."

Lucius' answer was to draw his wand and do just that.  By the time Hermione returned, the room was softly lit and Draco was stretched out comfortably on the sofa.  Lucius was sitting in his armchair, his long legs crossed at the ankles in front of him.

When Hermione entered the room she could sense the charged atmosphere.  She took a deep breath, just confirming within her own mind that she was comfortable with what could potentially happen.  She did not want to discuss it overtly before the event, but a tendril of desire began to work its way through her body.  She was ready.

Upon drawing further into the room she noticed the milk and brandy had been drunk and the plate of biscuits only had a few crumbs littering it.  "Thanks," she said sarcastically to the two men.  "I'm left with the carrots, am I?"

"They're good for your beautiful eyes," Draco quipped.  He levitated the bag of carrots over to her.  With a wave of her wand, Hermione banished them back to the kitchen.  The little bantering conversation seemed to slightly ease the nervousness they were all feeling.

Draco gently pulled her to lie on the sofa in front of him, securely held in his arms and facing Lucius.  The three of them chatted lightly for quite some time.  Hermione shared with them a few more traditions her family partook of at this time of year and Draco in turn explained what Christmases had been like when Narcissa was alive.  They all imbibed several glasses of their respective drink in this time—not enough to become inebriated, but their inhibitions were slightly lowered and they were all relaxed when Draco began to caress Hermione's body.

He started just by running his hands up and down her side and across her abdomen as they all talked.  Gradually his caresses roved higher until he was holding her breast and playing with one of her nipples through her blue satin dress.  His other hand was sliding the smooth material up and down her leg, exposing more and more of her skin as he did so. 

Lucius' eyes were locked on Hermione's.  He had privately made the decision during the course of their conversation that at the first sign of Hermione's discomfort or hesitation he would excuse himself for the evening.  He appreciated what they were both willing to do for him, but he would not have Hermione feel pressured or obligated to perform for him.  At the moment he was not worried.  The lust coming from her eyes was intoxicating to him. 

Draco continued his caresses but insinuated one of his legs in between hers, and pressed his thigh up into the heat he could feel emanating from her.  He pressed open mouthed kisses to her ear and neck and began to remove the bolero jacket she was wearing, exposing her décolletage.  She brought one of her hands up to Draco's head and entwined her fingers into his hair.  She pulled his head to hers and kissed him passionately.  Draco responded enthusiastically and the two of them forgot for a time that Lucius was even there.  They were surprised out of their passion when Draco lifted Hermione's dress high enough to expose the G-string she was wearing.  Lucius moaned on seeing the scrap of black lace, causing the two on the sofa to break apart and look over to him. 

Lucius was visibly excited.  There was a tent in his trousers that indicated to Hermione that her thoughts the other day about weeping for womankind were right on the money.  He was swallowing convulsively and valiantly trying not to touch himself.  He knew this was only the beginning and he did not want to have things rushed, but it had been so long since he had had anything other than his own hand to offer him relief.  "Continue," he instructed them hoarsely.  Hermione smiled and Draco smirked before they did as they were told.

Indicating for Hermione to stand up, he embraced her from behind, her front still facing Lucius.  Draco lavished attention again to her ears and neck with his lips while his hands played with the hem of her dress, ruching it higher and higher until he pulled the satin fabric up over her head and off completely.  Left standing in only her black lace G-string and matching half cup bra that barely concealed her nipples, Hermione tentatively looked at Lucius, concerned he may find her lacking in some way.

She need not have worried; Lucius had to pull forth all his effort not to lunge for the nearly naked witch standing before him.  He was reminded of Narcissa in a way—a perfect witch in his eyes, always dressed to the utmost propriety and demure fashion, yet hiding the most decadent lingerie beneath for his eyes only.  He felt privileged to be witness to this sight, he was aware that what he was about to see had only ever been witnessed by two men before, including the one behind her.

Draco wasted little time; quickly stripping himself of his own clothes, he divested Hermione of her underwear a little more slowly, allowing Lucius to savour the moment as her body was revealed to him in all its glory.  He continued to rub his hands all over her skin; paying particular attention to the sensitive spots he knew would arouse and pleasure her.

"Play with her breasts," Lucius instructed, his voice cracking slightly.  Draco's hands trailed up his wife's body until they were cupping the perfect mounds and lifting them slightly.  He tickled the undersides with the tips of his fingers and slid his thumbs over her hardening nipples.  Out of sight of the older wizard, Draco began to lightly thrust his erection against Hermione's backside.  He gently prodded the tip all around her arse and lower back, leaving a trail of moisture in its wake.  Hermione maintained eye contact with Lucius, only letting her lids fall closed when Draco began to gently pinch her nipples and tug on them lightly.  He started to pinch and pull harder, kissing her neck and whispering in her ear.  This was a game they often played—seeing how long Draco could ply the sensitive tips of her breasts with attention until he elicited some sort of vocal reaction.

Hermione won the battle of wills that night; there was no gasp or moan issuing from her based on his caresses to her upper body.  It was not until he let one of his hands trail lower down, skimming across her abdomen and running one finger through the well-trimmed thatch of hair covering her womanhood that the hitch of breath, and long, low, moaning exhale that her husband desired from her exited her mouth. 

For several minutes while he observed Hermione and Draco, Lucius' hand had almost been begging to make contact with his swollen member and offer some modicum of relief.  Lucius' brain had not heeded the plea and instead just sat back and watched the show.  Hearing the sensual sound escape Hermione's lips was the death knell to his rigid self-control.  He let his hand drift over his clothed erection and settle in his groin, just giving himself enough relief from his discomfort and enhancing his own pleasure while he watched the younger couple continue with their foreplay.

Now oblivious to their audience of one, Hermione and Draco were lip-locked in a passionate kiss.  Draco still had one hand cupping and caressing Hermione's breasts while the other was buried in her folds, rubbing her clit and spreading her juices around.  Hermione had wound one hand behind her back and firmly gripped Draco's erection, squeezing and stroking it just how she knew he liked it.  Their caresses did not satisfy them for long and they soon lowered themselves to the thick rug.  Draco spooned behind Hermione and lifted her top leg so he could slide his hard shaft inside the wet, tight sheath of her pussy.

By now, Lucius had extracted his own erection and was stroking it in time with Draco's thrusts into Hermione's body.  His breath was becoming ragged as he enjoyed the show being put on for him.  Draco beckoned him to rise from his chair but Lucius shook his head minutely, content just to keep observing them for now.  Draco would not let him be a mere passive observer though.  "Come here, Lucius," he said.  "Suck on her nipple, she loves that." 

The delirious moan Hermione let out signalled her approval with this idea.  Watching closely for any sign of reluctance, Lucius slowly rose from his chair.  He had taken but a step when Hermione called out, "Wait!"  Lucius quickly sat back down.  "No, don't stop," Hermione said plaintively.  "I-I want you to take off your clothes, Lucius."  Lucius' eyebrows rose, half in surprise, half in anticipation.  He slowly and methodically removed his dress robes, then his shirt and trousers.

Hermione's speculation that Lucius was as well built as her husband was bang on.  He stood before her now only in a pair of soft knit boxer shorts which he slowly pushed off his hips and let drop to the floor, allowing his erection to spring free.  Hermione let out a small sound of appreciation and let her eyes wander over the almost perfect male specimen standing before her.  She felt Draco become slightly more insistent with his thrusting and pushed back onto him.  She knew she was close and if Lucius was to take her nipple into his mouth right now, she knew she would explode.  With heavily lidded eyes, she watched as the older wizard lowered his head to her breast.  He tentatively stuck his tongue out and swiped it once over the hard peak before eagerly latching his lips around the hard nubbin and beginning to suckle. 

As predicted, Hermione's first orgasm of the evening crashed into her.  Not letting up for a second, both blond wizards continued to lavish her with attention.  Draco's thrusts were deep and he kept one finger on her clit, alternating between rubbing, pinching and simply pressing down on the sensitive bud.  Lucius was paying her breasts the kind of attention that years of pent up frustration demanded.  His mouth was both gentle and brutal and already little red marks littered the milky white orbs courtesy of his ministrations.  His hand was kept busy, firmly stroking his erection.  Draco was not oblivious to Lucius although he largely ignored the man, focusing on taking his own pleasure from Hermione's pussy.  He did guide one of her hands down to replace Lucius' though, allowing her to take over the firm strokes.

The foreign touch on his hard member, a touch not felt for more years than he wished to count, immediately pushed Lucius over the edge and he spilled his seed all over Hermione's hand and abdomen.  He saw stars from the strongest climax he had had in years and could not help the primal roar of satisfaction and bliss that erupted from him.  He took Hermione's hand from his sensitive organ and brought it to his lips, heedless of the little bit of his own ejaculation that was there.  He kissed her hand, almost in benediction, and collapsed onto the ground in a boneless heap.

His reaction to her mere touch was heady for Hermione and she was once again pushed over the edge herself.  Draco could not contain his orgasm with his wife's sheath pulsing and clenching around him as it was, and he emptied his balls into her, softly chanting her name and kissing her ear and neck as he came.

Hermione gently pulled Lucius closer to her, allowing his head to rest on the swell of her breast as they all caught their breath.  She felt Draco slip from her body and turned her head in order to kiss him again.  "Thank you," she whispered, encompassing both of them in her appreciation.  Draco just smiled and kissed her once more before laying his head gently on top of hers.  She turned her head back to the front again and placed a kiss on Lucius' temple which was in easy reach.

"No, thank you," Lucius said in return, his voice loaded with emotion.  Hermione had rarely heard him express that much feeling.  She smiled at the way he was able to convey so much in just three words. 

Hermione was surprised at how much she had enjoyed this encounter.  Even though she felt prepared, role playing something versus actually engaging in it ran a risk of destroying the fantasy.  If anything she was disappointed they had not lasted longer.  The energy in the room had been so charged she guessed they were lucky they had lasted as long as they did.

"I think we have a new Christmas tradition," Draco teased them.

"Christmas, Easter, birthdays, Halloween… I'm sure we can think of a few other holidays to slip in," Hermione teased back.

"The second Tuesday of months with an 'r' in them," Lucius added.  They all laughed quietly, comfortable with each other in the afterglow.  Reluctantly, Lucius disentangled himself from the loose embrace Hermione held him in.  He threw his dress robes over his naked body and gathered his other discarded clothes.  Bidding them a gentle, loving goodnight, he excused himself to his room.

Hermione and Draco lay on the rug a while longer, letting the fire warm them. 

"Are you alright with this?" Draco asked.  "If you don't want to do it again he will understand, as will I."

Hermione turned over so she was face to face with her husband for the first time that evening.  "While it is not something I want to do every time," she began, "I really don't mind it.  Let's just play things by ear from now on.  I enjoyed it a lot."

"So did I," Draco confided.  "I was a bit worried, even though we had discussed it, but I'm glad we did it for him."  The couple shared one last, loving kiss before they too rose from the rug and redressed. 

A new tradition had been born indeed.


End file.
